Episode 3296 (25th October 1991)
Plot Word spreads that Mike is bankrupt and is being put up at the Rovers out of charity. Kevin goes for an interview at Athertons Exhaust Centre. He tells Sally that he's doing it for her but she isn't bothered. Deirdre accepts Mike's invitation to a French restaurant in Macclesfield. Don gets Gail to confirm that the social worker was there about the adoption. Alma tries to ignore Mike's presence in the Street and goes to the pictures with Ken. Vera tells Ivy she's right to look after Brian's interests and reminds her that she has a grandson she's never seen. Kevin is turned down for the job as he's too old; they only wanted a skivvy. Sally urges him to carry on with what he's doing and grow a business. Kevin isn't keen as he wants to be a mechanic, not a businessman. She tells him to grow up and stop playing with little cars. Audrey lets Alma know that Mike is going out with Deirdre. The Platts get a court date for next week. Don warns Ivy that she could shatter any stability Nicky might have if she contests the adoption. Ivy doesn't agree and predicts a future where Nicky gets a new dad every week. Don tells her that she'll have to choose between Nicky's name and his happiness. Ivy contacts the social services. Mike hires Kevin to repair his Jaguar. He then takes Deirdre to the Rovers knowing Ken and Alma are there. Alma refuses to let him drive her out of the pub and lets him see that her life is no longer in pieces. Deirdre realises Mike is using her and is embarrassed for Ken's sake. She walks out of the pub and tells Mike she'd rather starve than eat with him. Mike is frustrated when Ken and Alma take his taxi. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie Credited as "Alma Sedgwick") *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Shop floor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The stage is set for a further chapter in the Mike/Deirdre/Ken/Alma story as the central characters take their places in the Rovers. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,600,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes